


again

by fuurai



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, OOC maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuurai/pseuds/fuurai
Summary: When was the last time Reon allowed himself to be this close to Goryo Yuuto?
Relationships: Goryo Yuto/Misono Reon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	again

**Author's Note:**

> hello i am sorry for this dont expect anything

•

When was the last time Reon allowed himself to be this close to Goryo Yuuto?

He didn't remember.

(Or maybe, he didn't want to.)

The last time— the day he walked away to follow his dreams.

(Would it be too cliché, too romantic, if he said Yuto was also his dream? A dream to be on the same stage as him, to be with him. But to achieve one he had to let go of another, and he chose the stage.)

He watched as the man beside him sleep soundly. He watched, and watched, and watched; as if if he looked away Yuto would disappear, as if if he closed his eyes, he would be brought back to the time he agonized every night— what did Yuto feel when he followed Nayuta and Kenta out of the studio? What kind of face did he make, what did he say to their drummer when he was the only one to greet him when he arrived?

Yuto's face crunching put him out of his thoughts, his eyelids fluttered slowly until they were fully open. "Reon?" He asked, voice still groggy. "What's the matter?"

"..Nothing." Reon replied, looking away and then preparing to get out of the bed. He roamed his eyes on the floor.

"There," Yuto said, pointing at the bottom of the bed. "your shirt."

Reon's face flushed. "Thanks. I'll take a bath."

"Sure." Yuto followed him with his gaze.

"What?"

"Can't I join?"

Reon's face flushed even harder. "Do what you want."  
  


•

Reon felt Yuto arm's drape around his stomach. The warm bath adding to the warmth of Yito's skin. He allowed himself to lay back, his back touching Yuto's chest.

"Mm," Yuto mumbled, pressing his lips on Reon's neck. "Warm."

Reon gripped Yuto's arms. There are a lot... a lot of things he wanted to say. Their talk the other night felt rushed, incomplete. One moment they were talking, of the present, and then the past— and then the next thing he knew they were kissing. He remembered so clearly the need, the desperation, from years of not being able to even stand close to each other.

"Reon."

"Yeah."

"What are you thinking?"

Reon hesitated. "That time,"

"I already told you," Yuto's embrace tightened. "Do not apologize. What Nayuta said that time was true."

Protests welled up inside Reon, but he knew Yuto would not accept them anyway. "Still, we— I— shouldn't have just. Left you there." He stuttered.

Yuto started playing with his fingers under the bath water. One by one, Yuto carressed his fingers gently. "I think— at that time, I knew I wanted something. But at the same time I was scared." Intertwining their fingers together, he continued, "Scared that if I tried— if I tried to reach it, I would fail. And the thought of failing— it's terrifying. I was so scared of being left behind, and when it happened, I couldn't do anything. I couldn't stop it from happening." Yuto embrace him once again, with their hands together. "I couldn't stop you from going because even when I was hurt, even when I told myself I wasn't as pathetic as Nayuta said, I knew he could take you to a greater stage."

Reon didn't reply, he waited for Yuto to continue. "Before we performed in DesFes, Nayuta talked to me."

"—He did?" When Reon turned his head to face Yuto, he was greeted by a peck on the lips. "Wha—?! we're talking!"

Yuto chuckled. "I know, I know, sorry couldn't help it." He dipped his face on the space between Reon's neck and jaw again. "Ah, I wanna do it,"

"No."

"Yeah, yeah... so i was saying," Reon felt Yuto play with his hair this time. "He said the things I didn't want to hear, as usual, but I'm glad he did. Else I could've dragged Argonavis down with me too."

"..Here as the leader I told them we'll go big together, as a band, but I kept turning down opportunities... Ah. I've met really great bandmates."

Weren't they great bandmates then? Guess not. What kind of great bandmate— _friend_ —leaves without a word?

For that, he too, is thankful for Yuto's new band.

"Yeah." was his only response. "They seem like a great lot."

"We should all jam together some time!" Yuto exclaimed.

"With Nayuta, that idea will never see the light of the day."

"I have a weapon against him."

Reon turned to Yuto, confused. "Hah?"

"Nanahoshi Ren."

Reon laughed, and Yuto laughed with him. He listened as Yuto laughed. He caressed the arm embracing him.

"Yeah, I guess there's a chance afterall."

•

**Author's Note:**

> yuureon fics psppssps


End file.
